Hoogaken
by Honeybun-666
Summary: A tale of two lovers, just trying to make it this Cage world.


"Dumbledore, you know Harry can't possible defeat Voldemort with just the use of magic." Tsunade lunged across the headmaster's office towards his wooden desk, and took a seat down in the chair across from Fawkes. "I know that. You've travelled far Tsunade, and I can sense that there is a reason for it." She glared at him sharply, full well knowing sensing the dislike between the two very different wizards. The contrast between the Oriental dressed Hokage and the traditional English wizard easily seen from 5 miles away. "You know it old man, and I'm not repeating myself either. You and I both have listened to the prophecy cunt."  
>"There is no need for such foul language, Tsunade."<br>"DO NOT, use my maiden name! HOW DARE YOU!" She slammed her fists down on the desk, getting up as she did so, yelling "FUCK!".  
>Dumbledore stood in his place, looking Tsunade up and down, stopping at her ankles.<br>"What the fuck are you looking at you mother fucker?" Hoogakei picked Dumbledore's desk up and slammed it into his cupboards, smashing his trophies and trinkets on the ground, along with Dumbledore's prized Nicholas Cage picture, signed autographically.  
>Dumbledore remained standing calmly, smiling.<br>"REACT TO ME OLD MAN!"  
>Hugake Tsundere kawaii froze at the look Dumbledore gave her. She watched as he lifted his long penis fingers up to stroke the broken glass picture of Nicholas Cage, cutting his foreskin off the penis finger.<br>Tsunade instantly turned wet, her vaginal fluid soaking the room and the Nicholas picture. Dumbledore licked the picture frame.  
>He crossed the room, silenty yelling at Tsunade to get the fuck over to the table. She squatted down and jumped on all the tables in the room before she got into a comfortable position. All of Dumbledore's fingers became errect at the sight.<br>He moved over to the table where Hokgake was sprawled, watching as she spread her robe to reveal her dark black vagina lips. They were covered with the brown cum of a ninjustsu. Dumbledore's REAL penis became erect now. He licked his asshole in anticipation while walking over to HER spread perky asshole.  
>"There's only one way to settle this dispute, Tsunade." She grabbed Fawke's beak and started stroking her clut with it, making her cum 5 times in a row.<br>"I'm warming up for you, old man."  
>He unzipped his robe, even though there were no zippers on it. But he was Dumbledore, and a great wizard.<br>His small black cock hit the ground, the same time Tsunade unleashed a fury of knives all over the floor. Dumbeldoe watched as she performed a sacred ninjustru ritual, turning her nipples into shuriken, aiming at dumbledoor. He delicately danced between the shurikens in the air, slowly working his way over to the browned asshole of Tsunade. He could smell he delicious aroma wafting across the battlefield.  
>Neither of them noticed the head creeping through the window, which was 34098345 feet high up without any way leading to the window. The head was Nicholas Cage. Dumbledore and Tsunade began to erotically and sensually stroke each other's clits. Dumbledore bent down to her unshaven crotch of a thousand years, and started sucking it like the legendary penis of a Voldemort pokemon. instead of moaned, banging her shuriken nipples ontop of the sky.<br>He finally slit his cock into her asshole, tired of her pathetic begging to have something in her shitty whole. It lasted a whole 5 seconds until Dumblredore came into her cervix, unleashing his little sperm into her whole. Suddenly, out through the window burst Nicholas Cage. He rolled into the room with dick in hand, stroking it to the beat of DUmbledore's thrusts inside of Tsunade. Hookagen screamed at the sight, and so did Cage, full well knowing the sensing the dislike between the two ninja actors. Cage whipped Dumbledoor across the room the tables, while simuateneously cumming into his hair, making it whiter than it already was. He then started staring at Tsunade, and whipped her boobs out of her chest, but he was Cage, a great actor.  
>Cage finally came and ran out of the window, killing hemself in the process, but at the last second becoming alive again, by the cum still in his mouth and ballsac.<br>"Well, that was a sticky situation." Said wormtail as he came out of the closet, where he watching all along. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed dumbeldoor silently, as he stabbed wormtail with his penis fingers.  
>"Get the fuck out Tsunade, I've had my fill of cum."<br>She got the fuck off the table, jumping across the walls and tables, and every microstep down the stairs. Dumbledore did not see her for a long while.

-  
>Tsunade cradled her two newborns, cuddling them close to her breast. It had been 9 months since her mate with Dumbledoor.<br>"They're two boys." The doctor said to her hornily.  
>"I'd fuck you, but I just had 2 kids." Tsunade said to the doctor.<br>"What shall you name them?" Tsunade looked at them lovingly.  
>"Harry Potter...and Naruto Uzumaki."<p> 


End file.
